


Oh, hello my lark. You took too long.

by Lilycarroll



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, Large Cock, M/M, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: Fanart - Jaskies is late. Geralt starts without him
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Oh, hello my lark. You took too long.

Sorry Geralt, I didn't want to be late, but the audience asked for another song and ...   


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter, but only in Portuguese ... sorry, my English is very bad (@lilycarroll)


End file.
